clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Cards that should be buffed/ nerfed next update
So the meta is really unbalanced sometimes, and some cards needed a change! Here’s my list of cards that needed a buff/nerf, lets start with the buffs! Buff Knight Right now Knight seemed to be a bit underwhelming, especially with Ice Golem and Valkyrie being so overpowered, even if the Dark Prince got nerfed, it’s usage rate is still much higher than the Knight! Proving Knight needed a buff Back then he’s the most overpowered card in the game however. Unfortunately the HP nerf is what killed him. 3% isn’t enough, because he has another issue: low damage Damage +6.5% Damage: 159 > 169 Can now 1 shot goblins Hopefully this can make knight viable in high arenas once again! Bomber Nothing’s worse than Bomber as a starter card. Without “Any” HP, it made it so bad, especially in high arenas. HP+ 15%, Hits 0.2 sec faster He should be harder to stop than ever! Skeletons The fact is that all cards containing Skeletons are all underused (Except the Tombstone) (Skeletons, Skeleton Army, Skeleton Barrel, and even the legendary Graveyard) This proves that Skeletons needed a buff without affecting the number of skeletons (Except maybe the tombstone) Hits 0.2 seconds faster, damage +10% Even if they’re still very fragile, they’ll be a lot more dangerous, possibly the 1 elixir skeletons can deals more damage than 2 elixir Goblins! (Might nerf Witch and Tombstone is it really became so overpowered) Furnace Fire Spirits seemed to get a little bit more attention........ but not the furnace. I’m sorry Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale, but why Furnace should be buffed is because it’s slow, it’s fragile and it’s impossible to get value in high arena Spawns Fire Spirits 2 seconds faster (it’ll spawn 1 extra wave of FS) Besides, only unskilled players hate it! Like the Royal Giant (Check the best solutions to fix the Royal Giant and Elite Barbarians blog post) Lumberjack Lumberjack is definitely NOT the worst legendary, but similar to Ice Wizard, as a legendary, Lumberjack is a bit too underwhelming. At least Ice Wiz got his versatility. Constantly getting outclassed by Night Witch, Lumberjack needed a buff Rage lvl +1, damage +10% With that, Lumberjack can deal more damage per swing, since 1 swing was actually quite weak, it’s just that he hits so fast, so meaning if he gets 1 hit only, it’s still nothing. Now he should be a lot more dangerous, as well as the boosted rage! So that’s the buff list! Now for the nerfs....... Valkyrie This one shouldn’t be that controversial....... Outclassing Knight, Bomber, Dark Prince, Royal Ghost and more, Valkyrie is basically like the powerful Mega Knight, Except being cheaper and only a bit weaker!!! Her HP is brutal, it’s enough to stand against a mega Knight, even if he managed to jump, as well as swarms since she has 360 degree splash, to make her react slower against swarms...... Deploy time + 1 sec This is similar to Royal Giant nerf in April 2017, we all hate it when he deploys so quickly and gets a shot of easily, then what do you feel about the Valk deploying so quickly and see your push disappear immediately? Golem Golem, dominating the meta, not only is OP by himself, but also brought life to Barbarian Hut and Fire Spirits, some of the worst cards in the game, proving he’s too strong, there’s a major nerf for him..... Tower will never lock on the Golemites until there’s nothing else left The tower won’t attack the Golemites, making it easier to take out the supports Balloon I said this for so many times already: fix the first hit! It’s too fast and it can be considered as unfair because once it touches the tower, BOOM! 700 + HP gone! Anyways, just a bit Category:Blog posts